Mi platillo favorito
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: OneShot. Lemmon. Desde hace algún tiempo, Naruto se muere de ganas por tener a su Sakura entre sus brazos, pero no encuentra la manera de decírselo. ¿Cómo podrá un plato de ramen limar asperezas entre ambos?


**Mi platillo favorito  
Capítulo único**

Sakura estaba temblando de frío. Hacía más de media hora que se encontraba allí y no veía el tiempo de que su novio se presentara. A su alrededor el paraje estaba desierto, una capa de fina nieve cubría el suelo y las copas de los árboles que sin hojas soportaban el frío, además de los tejados de muchas casas a su alrededor. Pero pese a que el paisaje estaba digno de una postal, no se veía a nadie en las calles y ella sabía muy bien por qué, sentía escalofríos recorriéndole el cuerpo entero mientras ráfagas de aire helado azotaban el lugar... y Naruto seguía sin llegar, ¿le habría pasado algo?

Justo cuando estaba por levantarse e irse a su casa, con las aletas de la nariz infladas del disgusto, una figura larguirucha y de buen físico apareció por un recodo del lugar, con lo que parecía un curioso sombrero color rubio cubierto de nieve: era su cabello, había ido corriendo hasta allí y se había caído muchas veces en el intento.

—¡Naruto! -le recriminó ella poniéndose de pie, con lo cual el abrigo rosado que traía se arrastró por el suelo- ¿Qué demonios estás pensando? Me estaba congelando y además...

—Te preocupaste -completó él con una sonrisa enorme, para después alzar a su novia por los aires en brazos.

—No, claro que no -rió ella- Estaba a punto de irme a mi casa, tú... desconsiderado.

Él estaba a punto de replicar cuando en un descuido dejó caer a la chica para soltar un tremendo estornudo, dado que tenía la ropa empapada era de esperarse. Esto terminó con la diversión del momento, Sakura se puso seria.

—Creo que es mejor que lo cancelemos, no parece que estés bien -comentó mientras se levantaba y se sacudía la nieve del abrigo.

—¡Pero Sakura-chan! -el rubio compuso un puchero- ¡Esta sería nuestra primera cita navideña! Además, prometiste que comeríamos el nuevo ramen que están vendiendo.

—Qué te parece si compramos un poco de ese ramen y vamos a tu casa, sería prácticamente lo mismo -sugirió ella al verlo tan ilusionado.

El joven le plantó un beso a su novia antes de asentir con la cabeza, bastante emocionado y feliz de que sus planes no se hubieran arruinado por una "pequeñez" como un simple resfriado.

Así pues, ambos se dirigieron riendo y bromeando hasta el puesto de ramen Ichiraku, donde una sonriente Ayame tomó su pedido y se dedicó a hacerlo mientras ellos seguían en su juerga, hablando sobre las misiones, los aldeanos, sus metas a futuro, etcétera.

Aunque a Sakura le costara admitirlo, aún a esas alturas de la relación, amaba muchísimo a Naruto. Lo sentía como su complemento ideal y también lo admiraba por todo lo que había hecho por ella y por Sasuke en el pasado, había sido cuestión de tiempo desde que regresó, más alto y quizá un poco más pervertido por culpa de Jiraiya a la Aldea, para que ella se diera cuenta de lo que sentía, era inevitable, irresistible, como un imán que conforme el calendario iba recorriéndose la atrajo más y más, hasta que había terminado a sus pies.

Era feliz a su lado y así quería seguir. No importaba cuánto se burlara Ino, ni cuánto llorara Hinata, a pesar de que lastimara, debían estar juntos. Y así lo sentían ambos aunque aún no tuvieran el suficiente valor para expresarlo, dado que no querían dar la impresión de ser unos "tontos" o "muy enamorados" que para el caso vendría a ser lo mismo.

Naruto por su parte, no se lo podía creer, a pesar de que la realidad lo golpeaba de las formas más hermosas posibles, como un beso de su amada, una sonrisa, incluso que ésta le tomara la mano como a regañadientes, para él era estar en un sueño y no quería despertar, dado que Sakura siempre había sido todo lo que él había querido, era graciosa y fuerte, inteligente, bonita...

Sí, si que era bonita, se recordó cuando la observó de reojo en uno de esos silencios. Le había vuelto a crecer el cabello y lo tenía casi del largo de la espalda, su rostro se había hecho más anguloso, con el gesto de estar pensando algo importante en aquellos ojos verdes que tanto le gustaban y sobretodo tenía unas curvas impresionantes que lo hacían sonrojarse de tan solo mirarlas.

Quizá se le había pegado un poco la personalidad pervertida de su difunto maestro, pues no hallaba ninguna otra explicación a las ganas locas que tenía de abrazarla y besarla hasta cansarse, pero nunca encontraba la manera de planteárselo, era cierto que en algunos temas él se mostraba irreverente, pero en ese se hacía pequeño. No podía precisar las palabras que debía decir para que ella comprendiera, incluso pensaba que se enojaría con él por aquellos pensamientos tan sucios y desistía de su intento, aunque en el fondo esperaba que ella se diera cuenta por sí misma y no lo dejara esperando para siempre.

—¡Hey! ¿En qué piensas, Naruto? -le llamó la atención la mujer de 20 años de edad frente a él- La orden está lista, ya he pagado, vayamos a tu apartamento, me estoy congelando.

Él se limitó a sonreír para después seguirla y conforme se acercaban al pequeño y muy descuidado apartamento, un sentimiento extraño se iba apoderando de él. Nunca en su vida se había planteado cuántas veces habían estado solos, pero esa vez la realidad de la situación lo abofeteó con fuerza, dado que llevaba algunas semanas teniendo sueños prohibidos con su novia que se llevaban a cabo en su habitación, el regresar a ella con la protagonista del sueño y estando solos no ayudaba a mejorar su ánimo, sobretodo sabiendo que nada sucedería. Se limitarían a comer y a charlar y ya está, nada fuera de lo normal.

Abrió la puerta con ese sentimiento negativo en su interior y ni el olor del ramen inundando el lugar logró hacerlo sonreír, estaba muy triste por sentir que no podía esperar, era como fallarle.

—¿Qué se supone que te pasa, Naruto? -arrugó el ceño Sakura, cuando se sentó justo frente a él y notó su semblante abatido y distante- ¿De verdad te sientes bien? -agregó y puso el plato de ramen sobre la mesa para poder tocarle la frente, que aunque no ardía en el exterior, por dentro había explotado al sentir su tacto.

Sin embargo no hubo respuesta y su mano continuó ahí, mientras el ramen se enfriaba conforme pasaban los minutos. Ella no podía saber, nisiquiera atisbar el reflejo de la guerra que se llevaba a cabo en su interior, una guerra que culminó cuando una de sus ideas salió victoriosa y lo obligó a tomar esa misma mano y halarla hacia él, hasta que sus bocas estuvieron juntas, rezando porque todo saliera conforme lo planeado.

La invasión a la boca de la chica sólo logró desconcentrarla, Naruto en su vida la había besado así y no entendía la razón, pero tras unos segundos de angustia para el ojiazul, ésta le respondió, muy animada por las sensaciones que comenzaban a recorrer su cuerpo, dejando calor donde antes había frío y confusión.

Estuvieron así un rato, besándose. Sus lenguas bailaban dulcemente y sus sabores se entremezclaban, pero ya no era lo suficiente como para apaciguarlos, aquella llama que nunca habían dejado se esparciera cuando fueron más jóvenes ahora había alcanzado su punto máximo y clamaba por explayarse, a pesar de que también muy en el fondo una vocecita de remordimiento decía: "Quizá no sea lo mejor".

—Espera, Naruto -suspiró ella, haciéndole caso a la voz- El ramen se va a enfriar, siempre te has quejado de que no sabe a nada frío, deberíamos... dejar esto para después -era la única excusa de la cual podría valerse, porque si él volvía a besarla estaba perdida.

Sakura se sentó satisfecha cuando su novio tomó el plato frente a él y se dispuso a comerlo, aún tenía el mundo alrevés, con la respiración agitada y las verdes pupilas dilatadas, marcando un compás entre su corazón y su deseo con cada latido que daba, los cuales no parecían disminuir su "necesidad" sino más bien aumentarla.

Pero, ¿cómo iba a decirle a Naruto que sí quería cuando ella era la que había terminado el beso? Seguramente quedaría como una idiota, así que decidió dejarlo para después, no había mucha prisa, ¿o sí? Un cosquilleo fue lo único que necesito para saber que no, éste surgió cuando ella posó su vista sin querer en los labios que hasta hacía unos segundos habían estado sobre los suyos, también cuando miró sus brazos, que quizá no estuvieran muy marcados o perfectos, pero que a ella le encantaban y también cuando sin querer dirigió su vista un poco más abajo, queriendo atravesar la mesa de madera que la separaba de su recién descubierto pecado.

—¿Quieres un poco? -preguntó Naruto, claramente señalando el ramen, aunque ésta lo malinterpretó- Mira, este pedazo de repollo está delicioso -y le acercó los palillos para darle de comer, gesto que si hubiese estado en sus cabales le hubiera molestado, pero que en esos momentos le pareció muy romántico.

—Está muy bueno -sonrió- Pero no me parece justo que sólo tú me atiendas, se supone que eres el enfermo.

—¡Enfermo! -se escandalizó él- Creo que la que se ha enfermado eres tú, Sakura-chan, estás muy sonrojada y no pareces ser tu misma -afirmó recordando ese último beso y sus palabras más amables de lo normal.

—Es probable -concedió- Es este abrigo, está todo mojado.

E inocentemente se lo quitó, o quizá no tan inocentemente. Estaba segura que la mirada de Naruto la seguía y la observó durante todo el tiempo en que ella se demoró en sacarse la prenda, con los palillos suspendidos al aire y la boca abierta. Si hubiese sido una situación menos "seria" ella habría reido, pero ahora que había decidido que había llegado el tiempo de "entregarse" a él, tomó el asunto seriamente. Y entonces su mente malévola ideó algo aún mejor.

Con la delicadeza que le fue posible y tratando de no parecer sospechosa, le quitó los palillos de la mano al muchacho y tomando un pedazo de cerdo hervido se lo ofreció. Éste nisiquiera cuestionó el porqué de esas acciones, simplemente recibió el obsequio con gusto y no conforme con eso, el siguiente sólo logró atontarlo más, pues Sakura lo sostenía en los labios, llamándolo a que se lo arrebatara, cosa que no dudó en hacer. Acercándose lo más posible por sobre la mesa, con las manos por delante para tomar su rostro, le quitó el pedacito de su boca y tras engullirlo a una velocidad de vértigo regresó a besarla. Para ambos había sido una victoria.

No obstante, esa vez las cosas sí fueron a más. Mientras se besaban, Naruto se levantó completamente de su silla e hizo que Sakura hiciera lo mismo, para acercarse a ella y acorralarla contra el refigerador, después pasó sus manos por la nuca de ella, acariciando su cabello y después bajando a su espalda, el sabor que tenían en los labios era dulce y sazonado a la vez, producto del ramen. Y aunque éste sabía muy bien, en la boca de ella le sabía mil veces mejor, necesitaba experimentar cómo sería el platillo completo en sus labios y aunque aún seguía acariciándola, se separó para tomar un pedazo de naruto*, su propio nombre y llevárselo a ella, que no tan rápido como él lo había hecho, lo comió.

Después de aquello todo fue una tremenda confusión, de alguna manera, las manos traviesas y deseosas de Naruto habían logrado deshacerse del molesto cierre del vestido de la chica y acariciaban la piel desnuda de ésta, a pesar de que también estaban un poco ocupadas con el ramen. Sin embargo, él quería conocer más y tras empezar a besar su cuello, succionándolo de manera indefinida, dejó caer el vestido al suelo y en un arrebato de locura virtió un poco del caldillo del ramen sobre su piel, para besarla. Y sabía deliciosa, aunque él se repetía a sí mismo que con o sin el ramen así sería.

Sus manos continuaban en su espalda y seguía bajando por su cuello con los labios, hasta sus clavículas y luego hasta sus pechos, que aún seguían confinados destrás del sostén, que ya mojado por el ramen no servía de mucho y tras explicarle su razonamiento ambos decidieron botarlo, a pesar de que eso significaba no dar marcha atrás y también un poco de miedo por lo que vendría después. Él nisiquiera necesitó la excusa del ramen para dedicarse a besar sus pechos o juguetear con los botones que coronaban a los mismos, rosáceos y erguidos. No la necesitó debido a que ella misma se virtió aquél líquido tibio sobre el cuerpo y entre suspiros se dejó hacer, hasta que comenzó a volverse realmente loca.

Durante todo aquél tiempo, las blancas manos de enfermera sólo habían estado jugueteando con el cabello rubio del hombre, pero conforme empezaba a sentir el calor tanto del ramen, como el que emanaban ambos, éstas bajaron hacia su espalda y hacia su abdomen, para acariciarlos bajo la camisa. Él se veía tan satisfecho, tan extasiado... que a ella le dieron ganas de devolverle el favor. Se deshizo de su camisa, blanca como el suelo en donde cayó y deteniendo un poco su tarea virtió más ramen sobre su cuerpo para ser ella quien succionara y besara en su lugar.

El piso comenzaba a ser un desastre, lleno de pedacitos de ramen, caldillo y ropa mojada y sucia, pero eso poco les importó cuando unos minutos después los pantalones de él se fueron a reunir con las demás prendas, así como también se reunió con ellos la pantaleta de la chica, que había quedado despojada de ella en un descuido, mientras ambos compartían otro pedazo de naruto en otro desenfrenado beso.

—¿Se supone que duela? -gimoteó ella, mirando a las pupilas azules parecidas a un mar enbravecido que se posaban en ella, pues aun en esos momentos sentía un poco de pánico al haberse dejado llevar tan a la ligera.

—Prometo contenerme -la tranquilizó Naruto y para distraerla con los dedos le ofreció los ya casi secos tallarines del fondo del plato, en lo que él se despojaba de su última prenda- ¿Estás lista?

—Sí -fue lo único que salió de sus labios tras terminar su bocado y también le ofreció uno último a él, uno pequeño sin forma definida pero con un intenso color rosado que éste aceptó gustoso.

Luego se olvidaron de la comida que ya estaba fría, igual que el refrigerador en donde ella estaba apoyada, para concentrarse en algo más: con suma delicadeza él se posó entre sus piernas, que ésta enroscó alrededor para recibirlo y que aunque al principio la lastimó y mucho, después todo salió mucho mejor. Todavía ambos tenían el sabor de la soya en los labios y aprovecharon para degustarlo nuevamente caliente mientras se besaban y el rubio empezaba a penetrarla con más seguridad y con cierto compás.

Conforme eso pasaba, sus cuerpos comenzaban a recibir oleadas de calor que les subían desde el punto desde el cual estaban unidos hasta el cerebro, volviendo todo borroso y magnífico. Y el ritmo aumentaba entre más suspiros y gemidos por parte de ambos, ella se aferraba a su espalda como si su vida dependiese de ello y por su parte él ya se sentía como uno solo al lado de su Sakura.

Sus ojos, como una esmeralda líquida brillaban de la emoción mientras se acercaba el climax y ella no podía apartarlos de los suyos, parecían y eran uno solo, no sabía ni tampoco quería entender dónde comenzaba uno y empezaba el otro, lo único que les interesaba era aquella sensación y tras varios minutos Sakura explotó clavándole las uñas en la espalda a Naruto con más fuerza de lo habitual, para que después él alcanzara el orgasmo, llenándola de su semilla mientras sonreía apesar de sus nuevas heridas.

Se separaron sonrojados y evitaron mirarse durante algún tiempo mientras Sakura iba de aquí para alla vistiéndose y después limpiando el tiradero que habían hecho, todo fuera para evitar cualquier tipo de reacción negativa en él. Pero eso era imposible, porque él no podía estar más feliz, no esperaba que Sakura le dijera "te amo" mientras ambos alcanzaban el orgasmo, eso no era parte de su personalidad, no lo esperaba y sin embargo sabía que era así como se sentía, lo supo al ver sus ojos y la manera avergonzada en la cual había reaccionado nada más separarse y una nueva certeza también lo invadió a él.

—¿Sabes, Sakura-chan? -comentó él y como no obtuvo respuesta de una sonrojada Sakura que hacía como que limpiaba un plato, agregó: Siempre pensé que mi platillo favorito era el ramen, pero no es así.

—¿Ah, no? -inquirió ella, tratando de contener el disgusto de su voz, ¿tan mal había estado que él ya no quería saber nada más de ramen?- ¿Entonces qué es?

—¡Eres tú! -exclamó él y sin que ella se lo esperase la abrazó, esta vez sin segundas intenciones- Te amo, Sakura-chan.

Ella sonrió.

—Si, bueno... yo también -afirmó sonrojada antes de corresponder el abrazo, sin poder confesar que Naruto también era su favorito de alguna manera.

**FIN.**

**-----**

_Acotaciones._

_*naruto_ es el nombre de un condimento que lleva el ramen, a estas alturas es muy probable que lo sepan, pero lo pongo para que no haya confusiones, de todos modos, escribí el nombre propio del protagonista como se debe, en mayúsculas y el del condimento en minúsculas, no creo que tengan problema en distinguirlos.

* * *

** Notas de la Autora:** Un fanfic lemon. Nunca me había atrevido a hacer un NaruSaku en este género, el personaje de Naruto es mucho para mí, siento que no puedo manejarlo correctamente y de hecho, me parece que se me fue el OoC con Sakura, pero ustedes juzgarán eso. La idea es para un concurso de mi autoría en el foro Cz, llamado "los 7 pecados del lemmon", al azar te toca un pecado y debes relacionarlo con el sexo, a mí, como es obvio, me tocó la gula y esto fue lo que salió. No era por mucho la idea original, pero con el tiempo encima no pude hacerlo mejor, aún así espero que les guste y me dejen reviews con sus impresiones.

Gracias por leer.

Ja ne!


End file.
